The Freedom Survivor
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: It's been four months since the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament and Kasumi has finally learnt how to cope on her own. That being said, Helena Douglas has invited everyone on a cruise which is being held on the Freedom Survivor. Kasumi is about to learn that confrontation with her siblings as well as building up the relationship with her guardian can change her life forever.
1. Prologue

**AN****: Well... I came up with this idea over a period of two days. I know it's steering my writing into a whole new direction, but I thought "why not"? And I must apologize to those who have requested some fics from me. I've been having writers block about them, so just give me a little more time to figure them out. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer****: Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.**

**The Freedom Survivor**

**PROLOGUE**

**[Kasumi's P.O.V]**

I sighed as I entered my newly bought apartment. It had been a while since I had a place to call home. After the events of fighting another Alpha clone, I had finally come to even terms with Hayate and Ayane. Even though our sibling relationship is improving, i'm still not allowed back into the Mugen Tenshin village. At first this frightened me since I was home-sick. It had been two years since I hadn't been home. I missed my mother, my father, brother, sister, and friends. But no matter what, I am still hoping to return to my village. I know I will be accepted... One day.

Over a short amount of time, I had come up with many ways to save up some money and afford a place to live. I had done this by sacrificing various needs, and working four jobs. But things are now becoming easier for me. I had eventually camouflaged myself into the society. I was happy, yet I missed my loved ones.

After setting a few grocery bags down, I headed downstairs to check if any mail had come for me. There were only two envelopes. One was a plain, white envelope. I already knew what this was... The dreaded electricity bill. I instantly shoved the envelope into my back pocket. This bill was definitely a worry since my rent-pay was due soon. Now I focused my eyes onto the second envelope. I definitely paid more attention to this one since it seemed more bizarre. I had never in my life received a light blue envelope with a white ribbon on the back. Noting it's elegance, I instantly knew who this was from. But no matter how much I studied it, I couldn't figure out what could have been inside.

As soon as I made it back upstairs, I cautiously opened the light blue envelope as if there were a time ticking bomb inside. It only consisted of a white piece of paper. After unfolding the paper, another piece of paper fell to the floor. Ignoring the other paper, I continued to read the folded one I was holding.

_Dearest Kasumi,_

_I, Helena Douglas, would like to invite you to the cruise of a lifetime. It is being held to celebrate the events of the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament. I am noting that this is a compulsory event in which you must attend. The cruise will be held on the Freedom Survivor and will go for a number of ten days. Everybody has been invited: past competitors, staff, supporters, etc. You must meet me on the Freedom Survivor on the 26th February. I will expect to see you there._

_Helena Douglas._

After finishing the letter, I sighed. Sure it would be good to see everyone again, but if any situation mentioned the Dead or Alive Tournament, then something bad was definitely going to happen. Noticing the other paper on the floor again, I proceeded to pick it up and analyze it. It was a ticket for entry onto the Freedom Survivor. Once again I analyzed the date. Something didn't seem right...

"26th February... Oh my, that's tomorrow!"

Knowing that it would save me ten days from endless work and paying up the rent, I decided to go. So I spent the next twenty minutes calling each of my employers, explaining my future absence. I also tried calling the owner of my apartment, explaining the rent issue, but it went to voicemail.

Moments later I received a text. As soon as my eyes surveyed it, I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was more like a 'head-over-heels' smile. It was from _him. _After re-reading the text at least seven times, I took my time to text _him_ back, making sure that I sounded sane and professional at the same time. I'm pretty sure I was in love, and that feeling was never going to go away; no matter what.

Looking outside my apartment window, I knew that the next ten days would be the perfect time to relax. It was also the perfect time to catch up with the other contestants. Also, if Hayate and Ayane were to attend this cruise, then it would be a good time to convince them to let me back into the clan. I smiled, knowing that I was hopefully going to be welcome back into my home.

This was it. This cruise was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter two should come shortly and I apologize if any characters seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer****: Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.**

**Chapter 1: Day One**

It was ten o'clock in the morning and I stood on the dock waiting for the ship to arrive. I knew I didn't need much luggage for ten days so I brought a small blue suitcase along with me. The size of the suitcase doesn't really matter to me because I don't have much clothes. With paying off the rent, it usually leaves me with a short amount of money to survive on food and water. The blue suitcase definitely wasn't going to match the pink sunday dress I was currently wearing. And who cares about matching colours anyway?... Well, excluding Tina Armstrong of course.

As I continued to wait for the transportation I started to survey my ticket once more. Something told me that Zack may be up to this whole shenanigan, luring every female competitor to his private island once again. But then again, Helena would never let him do that on the Freedom Survivor. It was DOATEC's property.

As soon as I glanced away from my ticket, the Freedom Survivor had suddenly parked itself against the dock. A quick moment later, Helena Douglas had walked off a ramp which was connected to the Freedom Survivor and stopped a few feet in front of me. I couldn't figure out her emotions, but she did have a sophisticated appearance. As usual.

"It is good to see you again, Kasumi," Helena smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"You too."

I watched as Helena turned around and strolled towards the Freedom survivor one more time. Grasping onto the handle of the miniature suitcase, I wheeled it along in order to keep up with her quickly.

"Is that all you are bringing with you?" She asked as I finally caught up to her.

"Yes..." For some reason I took this as an insult, so I decided to change the subject, "Am I the first person to be on board?"

Now that I recall, the ship did look quite empty. But yet again it was a massive ship.

"No, my dear. You're the last person to be on board."

"Oh," I said, not knowing how to make further conversation.

"Never mind," Helena said, now walking inside the ship, "Do you have your ticket with you?"

As I handed my ticket over to Helena, I surveyed the area, instantly noticing how grand it was. Sure, I had been inside the Freedom Survivor before, but I had never realized how beautiful it was inside. Large squared windows helped outshine the outstanding view of the ocean, and the white coloured walls certainly matched the wooden flooring. It all somehow matched Helena's personality. Fresh and calm.

"This ship is amazing! Do you live here sometimes?" I asked, now feeling curious.

"If I wanted to I could, but I only use this ship for business. Nothing more. Listen, Kasumi... Why don't you speak with your brother or sister for now? I remember greeting them before. I will speak to you later," she said, passing over a gold card before making her exit.

Looking at the gold card, I was immediately confused of it's function. Forgetting about it, I shoved the card into my breast pocket. And so I did as Helena asked; I went to go and find Ayane and Hayate. After all, it was one of my goals for this cruise. The only problem I had now was to find myself around the Freedom Survivor...

While making a few wrong turns into a couple of empty rooms, I decided to check outside on the dock. Surely Ayane would be there. When we were children, we often wondered what it would be like to wonder around the world and travel throughout the seven seas. I guess that memory was finally coming to life. I wonder if Ayane would remember...

While making my way outside, my cellphone buzzed. I stopped on my tracks and viewed the message. It was another message from _him_. I texted back in a few seconds, smiling while doing so. And once again, I still made sure to sound sane and professional. I couldn't help it. He had that effect on me.

Finally making it outside, I found myself to be standing in front a bunch of people. The only problem about the crowd was that none of these people seemed to be Ayane or Hayate. Sighing, I decided to make my way through and ask any random person for directions. I scanned through the crowd until I spotted three familiar faces. Tina, Hitomi, and Lei Fang. Surely they would know where Hayate and Ayane would be.

When I was eventually a few meters away from them, I could hear what they were talking about. So far, it looked as though Lei Fang was criticizing Tina's choice of clothing: a mini white halter-neck dress with cherry red lipstick smothered on her lips. I had to admit that something about Tina's appearance made the definition of hollywood.

"Hey," she greeted.

Lei Fang and Hitomi turned their heads and smiled when they fell into eye-contact with me.

"Hello. How have you all been?" I asked, hoping to make some progress of a conversation.

"I've just been doing the usual... Helping my father out with the dojo. Nothing special, you know," said Hitomi, seeming disinterested about her personal life.

"And I-"

"Well I've just been doing the same usual thing," Tina said, interrupting Lei Fang. "I recently visited Paris and it was wonderful. Daddy and I are also on better terms now," she said while smiling.

Lei Fang rolled her eyes and proceeded to talk, "How about you, Kasumi? What have you been doing since the fifth tournament?"

"Ah, well I've finally found a place to live. It's small, but I've been coping. I guess it's the four part-time jobs which have helped me pay the bills so far," I explained. I don't exactly know how, but something about this conversation made me feel good about talking about my personal life.

Since the conversation drifted away from Tina, she no longer seemed interested until she heard about my four vocations. Nothing but surprise was visible on her peachy face.

"Four jobs? Don't you have any time for boyfriends?"

Hitomi and Lei Fang also shared their concern, but they seemed more worried about my health, rather than Tina who was concerned with my emotional life.

"Actually I have met someone."

"Oh?" Lei Fang asked.

"We've been going out for three months," I explained.

"Do you think he's the one?" Hitomi asked.

"I really think so. I've honestly never felt like this before... But that's not why I'm here," I said, finally getting to the point, "I need to find Hayate. Have any of you seen him?"

"I don't know," Hitomi said awkwardly. Tina and Lei Fang shook their heads.

"Alright. I better go find him then..." I said, making my way through the crowd once again.

"We'll catch up soon!" Lei Fang cheered.

. . .

I spent several hours looking for either Hayate or Ayane but I had no luck. Still holding onto my miniature suitcase, I continued to drag my feet on the wooden floorboards. I stopped on my tracks, realizing that I hadn't checked the right-side dock. After walking out onto the newly discovered dock, I noticed the orange sky. It was sunset. I can't believe I'd spent the whole day looking for my siblings and no progress had prevailed at the end. I had to admit it was more quiet on this side of the Freedom Survivor.

After escaping from my inner thoughts, a familiar presence caught my gaze. Ryu Hayabusa. He was lounged onto a chair, quietly examining the sunset. I couldn't help but smile at seeing this side of him. Normally when I saw Ryu, he would be in combat. And when Ryu was in combat, his sanity would slowly be replaced with terrifying anger. It was nice to see him at peace for once.

I quickly headed over to Ryu, hoping that he would have some clue as to where Hayate was. The matter was now urgent. Even speaking to Ayane alone would be good. It was honestly better than nothing.

"Hello, Hayabusa. I was wondering if you have-"

"Seen Hayate? No, I haven't," he answered quickly. '_How did he know?... I can't be that readable, can I?'_

"Oh... Well, what about-"

"Ayane?" he interrupted, "I haven't seen her either."

I pouted angrily. This was going nowhere. And what do I mean? Well, I mean the goal to find Hayate as well as this conversation with Ryu. Both had a great lack of progress.

"Well this is just great!" I said in anger, slumping into the chair next to Ryu's.

After a frustrating moment of silence, Ryu decided to speak, "Look... If it makes you feel any better, i'll ask Hayate to look for you when I next see him."

"You would do that? Thank you," I smiled. It was the best news I'd heard all day.

"You look as though you've been searching for them. And I can tell you haven't even been inside your room yet," Ryu added, pointing at my suitcase.

My attention immediately shifted to my suitcase. I guess I was too busy to notice that I had dragged my belongings with me the whole time.

"I guess I better find my room. I've been walking all day," I said, standing once again.

"Do you know where your room is?" Ryu asked.

"Eh... no."

I wasn't sure if Ryu was smirking to my reaction, but he quickly stood up and dusted himself off. After doing so, he held out his left hand. Somehow, it looked as though he wanted me to hold onto it.

"Hand over the card Helena gave you."

_'Oh, I guess he didn't want me to hold his hand. How embarrassing...' _I thought, blushing about what could have happened.

After coming into contact with my gold card, I handed it over to Ryu. Quickly inspecting the back, he looked up at me once again.

"Room twenty-six."

I blinked in confusion, "Room twenty-six?"

"Here," he said, now visibly showing me the card, "It says your room number on the back. This card will only work on your room."

"Oh, thank you. By the way... Would you happen to know-"

"Where room twenty-six is?" Ryu asked, cutting in another time.

I smiled, "Yes."

After taking a few wrong turns, Ryu always denied he was lost. I knew that if it were me, I would have asked for directions long ago. Once when we reached room twenty-six, Ryu used the card to open the door, explaining to me at the same time that the gold card was like a key. Without the card, there was no other way into my room.

As soon as I entered the room I didn't want to leave. Ever. It was amazing. A sandy white colour covered of the walls, making the blue curtains and red carpeting stand out drastically. I felt like a princess. The only difference was that I was on a boat and not in an actual castle. Also, there was no Prince Charming.

"Does your room look exactly like this?" I asked Ryu.

"Sort of. The only difference is that my room is pale-blue and white. But your room, however, seems to resemble the French flag."

I took a second glimpse of the room and realized what Ryu had meant. Nothing but white, blue, and red could be seen. This is explainable, of course. Helena is French, but it could have been an accidental coincidence.

"Maybe each room has a different colour," I guessed.

"Probably. Well, I should go now. My room is down the hall if you need me," Ryu said. He was already making his way to the door.

As soon as Ryu was no longer in sight I beamed. I couldn't hold my smile in any longer. _'I'm actually on a ship... With both Hayate and Ayane!'_ Nothing and nobody could take this perfect opportunity away from me. I happily lunged myself onto the bed. The white satin sheets felt soft and I instantly felt like I was in paradise. '_If only I could stay here forever...'_.

After coming to my senses I checked my cellphone. No messages. Sighing, I wondered if I would be able to find Ayane tomorrow. It would be good to find Hayate too, but I feel as though I must speak with Ayane first. We have a complicated history to say the least, and she is slowly starting to open up to me. If I play my cards right, I know I will have my childhood best friend back in no time.

**A/N****: Well that's a wrap. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
